Love Hurts
by Pandadachan
Summary: Sometimes love hurts. Post Time skip. ShinoHina. OCC. First fanfic ever. Please don't hate me, because I love you.


-1LOVE HURTS

Shino x Hinata

_Thoughts_

January 23rd

The clock read 12 AM. Shino sat alone on the floor of his apartment staring at a picture of his genin team. They were Jounin now, no need for teams… God, how he missed them. He still saw Kiba on a regular basis, but it just wasn't the same without her. Nothing felt right anymore, not that the Aburame would admit to feeling anything. _Feelings, what was the point? It was better to be numb. It hurt too much to be near her. It was best for both of them that he distance himself. I was doing her a favor._ No matter how many times he said it to himself that, he never seemed to feel better. _What was the point, she could never love me._

A sudden banging on the door snapped him out of his silent reverie. _Who the fuck would come banging on the door at 12 am?_ Shino grumbled something about murder and slowly rose to his feet. He shuffled toward the door. His fingers reached hesitantly for the knob.

"SHINO I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Kiba screamed , echoing slightly in the otherwise empty hallway.

Shino growled quietly and opened the door.

"Happy birthday bug-bastard," Kiba announced (the Inuzuka's term of endearment had upgraded since they were no longer children) "I didn't get you a gift, but I brought you this." A Cheshire grin crept across his face as her motioned to a human sized mass on his back. The tumor hiccupped cutely.

Shino stared at the lump with a confused expression. Noting the surprised look on his ex-teammates face, Kiba shifted and let the heavy "package" slide from his back into an unsteady stance on the floor. Long indigo tresses shifted to expose the pale face of a very grown up, very drunk Hinata Hyuuga. She swayed where she stood, and Kiba placed a steady hand on her shoulder. Her unfocused eyes shot up to his face.

"She's still coherent, but I'm sure that if you, oh say… finally confess your undying love , she won't remember it come morning. "

Shino stared open mouthed in disbelief.

She felt his gaze and turned to look at him. Her huge lilac eyes settled on his face. Recognition flittered into her face. "It's nice to see you again Shino." she breathed. She bowed her head perhaps a little too far. This action proved to be too much for her alcohol logged body, and down she went. Shino's arms shot out, grabbing her limp body just before it collided with the floor. He pulled her into a tight embrace before turning to glare at the dog-nin.

"I have to go, I know that you two have a lot of catching up to do." And with that, the Kiba disappeared out the door.

Shino's glare was focused on the door. _How could he do this to me? _He had all but forgotten about the girl, no, the woman in his arms. The tiny warm hand reached up to caress the side of his face, shocking him back to reality. She snuggled closer and serenely closed her eyes. _It feels like finally coming home_ she thought to herself, and a low contented sigh escaped her lips.

Mistaking her comfort for tiredness, Shino hoisted her higher in his arms and walked to his room. After placing her in bed and tucking her in, he began making preparations for a long night on the couch. It wasn't until he turned to leave the room that she finally spoke up.

"Why did you abandon me Shino?" Her voice sounded small and wounded.

He froze. "I had too." He stated simply.

"I hate you for leaving." she mumbled.

"So do I."

"Then why'd you do it?" she asked, twisting her body to face him.

Kiba's words flashed through his mind.

**flashback**

"**She's still coherent, but I'm sure that if you, oh say… finally confess your undying love , she won't remember it come morning. "**

** end flashback**

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I had to Hina-hime, because I am and have always been…. in love with you."

"…"

"I knew you could never love me as anything more than a teammate, I didn't want to burden you with my feelings."

"LIAR!" she spat and turned her back to him, "if you loved me you wouldn't have left."

He took a slow injured breath and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but said nothing.

"You have no idea how I feel about you, AND NO RIGHT to decide for me. Don't you understand that I love you too! " she hissed.

"I'm sorry Hinata."

"DAMN RIGHT YOUR SORRY. I WAS DEVISTATED WHEN YOU LEFT!" she turned to glare at him.

Shino was taken aback by her outburst. Not sure if it was the passage of time or the alcohol that had made her this bold.

" I'm so very sorry Hinata, I should have told you. I'll regret that decision for the rest of my life." he said, absentmindedly stroking her long midnight hair.

It felt as though all of anger and hurt flowed out of her body. Her expression softened and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hold me Shino…. Please." she pleaded in a tired voice.

"Are you sure Hina?"

She nodded and moved over to make room for him.

Shino removed his jacket and slid into the bed next to her. He wrapped one arm around her tiny body, with the other, he removed his hi-ate and sunglasses and placed them on the bedside table.

She glace at his face with sleep-filled eyes. "So beautiful." she murmured. Her eyes closed and she snuggled closer.

"So are you." he replied . Hinata let out the tiniest sigh that made Shino's heart ache with joy._ Love hurts, but sometimes it's a good hurt. _Shino concluded as he drifted off to sleep beside her.


End file.
